Kestrel
"You were really the only 'good' person on team blue and I respect that." ''-The Iron Master, to Kestrel'' Sofia Span, aka Kestrel, is a super hero the Iron Master has been working on converting to Team Red for quite some time. She's a seventeen year old high school student who, sometime in early 2012, stole a prototype Swordsman suit from EdenTech labs, where her father Doctor Span was head of Project Swordsman. Her father, as project head, was first to discover her break-in, and helped to cover up her theft. She would not know that he was aware of her theft until much later, as he played dumb. In this stage of the design, the feathers that granted flight were built into wings that could be locked onto the arms for both offensive and defensive use when on the ground. This version of the armor was mainly an effort to get the flight working properly, and thus many of the weapons, heavier armor, and increased physical capabilities were not included in the design. Nonetheless, the flight capabilities and increased speed made her more than capable of dealing with common criminals, and with the added help of Amp, who became her mentor, the two were a fairly formidable super hero team (though they were of little consequence to the average super villain without police backup). Amp was in contact with Doctor Span, again without Kestrel being the wiser until the Iron Master revealed the truth to her much later. Sofia's career as Kestrel began at roughly the same time as a sharp drop in her grades, social life, and participation in a variety of sports teams at her school. It's not currently known if being Kestrel ate into the rest of her life or if the slow collapse of the rest of her life caused her to become Kestrel (or if some other third factor caused both), however she has revealed to Steve that she killed someone not long before she became Kestrel. She and her friends used to go slumming and one of her old friends became involved with a gangster, who later took interest in Sofia. A fight broke out between the gangster and one of his tenuous criminal allies, which ended up with the gangster being shot. Sofia heard the shot and screamed from the next room over, where the gangster had left his gun. The murderer entered the room to get rid of the witness, but he missed Sofia, who retaliated with the gangster's weapon and killed the murderer. This may or may not have had anything to do with the collapse of her social life and her decision to become Kestrel. Steve, the Iron Master's android "son," attempted to win Sofia's trust by posing as an ordinary high school student. This was effective for some time until he took a burst from an assault rifle for her during the Goblin Ganger Hobs' attack on Hollywood. Sofia connected the dots and discovered that Steve was a creation of the Iron Master (though she originally thought he was the Iron Master, Steve told her the complete truth when she confronted him about it). When the Iron Master subsequently revealed that Amp planned to force her to retire as Kestrel after they'd finished their battle with himself, Kestrel ran away from home, unsure of who to trust. Later, the Iron Master would provide her a place to stay and eventually bring her back to life with the Deathless power after she was killed by Swordsman at the battle in Harbor City. At the same time, his lack of trust in her has been made clear, which has left Kestrel confused and uncertain as to where to go next. Despite Swordsman's accusations, Kestrel is still considered a member of Team Blue by the city. Category:Characters